Weekend with Vampires
by Hunting Horcruxes
Summary: Toni Swan, a hunter who refuses to work with anyone but herself, needed help for a job which came a little too late. Her gun was stolen by a bunch of vampires; A gun which can kill anything out there. To add to Toni's problems, she may just be falling for a certain, exceptionally tall Winchester. Dedicated to one of my best friends for her sixteenth birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TONI!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey everyone! This story is dedicated to and specially written for one of my best friends "HPismylife 16" for her sixteenth birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TONI! It was supposed to be a one-shot but I couldn't manage that so it's going to be a multiple chapter short story. Hope you guys like it and I especially hope that Toni likes it.

BANG!

The sound of her gun echoed around the deserted school. With another loud bang Toni shot the vampire again. She took a step forward with each bullet she fired; she had to get close enough to the bitch to slice her head off.

"That's not how you kill us," sang the vamp. Toni lunged forward drawing her silver knife.

"But THIS is," she said as she severed the head of her opponent. The hunter stood there for a moment, panting. She was covered with several small cuts and bruises from her previous fights with the other monsters. As far as she could tell there were about a dozen in the vicinity and she had taken down eight of them all on her own.

Suddenly she heard footsteps and all her senses were alert. She had her gun and blade at the ready and she could tell that there was definitely more than one being coming her way. Three females rounded the corner and they seemed almost surprised to see Toni standing there like that. Then their eyes went to the floor and as they saw the lifeless body of one of their kind and all their expressions went stony.

The woman in the centre took a small step forward and all the muscles in Toni's body tensed, ready for any action.

"You've really caused a lot of trouble," she remarked as if speaking to a child. "And all for what? You're not going to leave this building alive."

"Well then neither are you," Toni shot back with a sugary sweet smile. And without warning all three of the women attacked her simultaneously. Toni was outnumbered and she was barely managing to defend herself. She wasn't sure how long she could keep it up.

Where the hell was her back up? When Toni had picked up the case and realised that there were way to many vampires for her to take down single-handedly she had asked her Uncle Bobby to send in a few more hunters to help with the job. She always worked alone but for this case she had to admit that she needed help.

She blocked and dodged the attacks directed at her until someone knocked her weapons out of her hands, leaving her completely defenceless. She made an attempt to retrieve them but in the bargain her stomach was sliced by a blade. The gash was very deep and she was losing blood at an alarming rate. She threw a few punches but was way off her target. She began feeling dizzy and with the amount of blood she had lost she should have been unconscious but Toni fought to stay on her feet.

She could vaguely hear the women talking to her but she couldn't understand a word. She sank to the ground on her knees, accepting the fact that she was indeed going to die in that school. She saw some more figures approaching the scene and heard a lot of shouting. 'Great. More vampires,' she thought. Her vision was getting hazier by the second but even then she could tell that someone was approaching her. She wanted to get up and run, to defend herself but it seemed as though she didn't have any control over her body.

The last thing she remembered was being heaved up from the grimy floor before blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys! I would like to thank everyone who has added this story to their favourite/alert story list. I'm glad that people are actually reading this and if you have any suggestions or comments, or even if you don't, please review!

Toni was awoken by loud voices. She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to get them to adjust to the bright light which was filtering through the window on her left. She looked around at the vaguely familiar room but she wasn't sure about where she was.

She sat up in the bed, her head throbbing as she did so, and then it all came back to her. She remembered going into a deserted school to hunt a bunch of vampires and almost bleeding to death in the bargain by the vampires attacks but after that she was blank.

She got out of bed, now knowing where she was and climbed gingerly down the stairs, drawing closer to the voices. She entered Bobby's study and saw her uncle yelling at to younger men. One of them looked like a male model and the other one was exceptionally tall, not to mention cute.

"We said we're sorry Bobby," said the shorter of the two exasperatedly who had short hair and sharp features. He looked like he could be put on the cover of a magazine. "We got her back in one piece didn't we?" he asked and Toni realised that they were probably talking about her. Her uncle had always fussed over her, after all, they were each others only living blood relatives.

"Yeah, we're sorry. It won't happen again," said the tall one. He also had sharp features like the other but had longer hair which flopped down on his forehead. His appearance oddly reminded Toni of a puppy. None of them had noticed Toni so she took a small step forward. Instantaneously all heads turned towards her, making her feel slightly self-conscious.

"How you feeling?" Bobby asked her as she slowly walked over to where he was standing.

"I'm fine," she lied. Her head felt like it had been hammered and she felt like her insides had been clawed out and stuffed back in.

"Fine?" asked Bobby incredulously. "You got stabbed! Nearly left us, I daresay."

"Relax Uncle Bobby," she tried to calm him down.

"Do ya idjits want to give me heart attack? The rate at which all of you hurt yourselves! I need a drink," Bobby said as he left the younger hunters alone.

and looked at the other two men, waiting for an introduction.

"Oh! Sorry," said the tall one, realising how rude he had been. "I'm Sam. Sam Winchester. And this is my brother Dean," he said the last part while jerking his head toward his brother.

"Nice to meet you," Toni tried to smile but it ended up as a grimace. "I'm -"

"Toni," he finished for her. "Yeah, Bobby told us. How're you feeling?"

"Been better," she said honestly. "But don't tell him that," she said gesturing towards the door Bobby had just disappeared through. "He'd go ballistic." Dean cleared his throat very pointedly causing both Sam and Toni to look at him in an expectant manner.

"What?" he asked defensively, raising his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm just going to – Never mind," and with that he left them alone in the study.

"What happened?" Toni asked him. "You know, After I..."

"Not much really," he said modestly. " I just picked you up and ran out of there and Dean only managed to kill a few of them. Some got away because we were in such a hurry to get you back to Bobby's."

"Any idea where they went?" Toni asked sitting down on the couch and Sam pulled a chair up next to it.

"No. But as soon as we get a hit on them, we'll wrap up the job." Toni was glad that she'd be able to get some revenge when suddenly something hit her.

"Uh, Sam... Where's my backpack?" she asked.

"What backpack?" he asked, very confused.

"I had it with me in the school," she said, the panic rising in her voice.

"We didn't get any backpack, Toni," he said slowly, a worried look crossing his face.

"No, No, NO!" she shrieked, jumping up and ran around in a full circle, stopping in front of him. She felt something warm on her stomach and when she looked down she saw that her wound had re-opened and was bleeding through the bandages and her tank top. Sam helped her to the couch and brought out the first aid kit.

"Stop moving!" he ordered as he changed her bandages. "This was a lot easier when you were knocked out," he said with a smile making her grin. He worked with concentration and before she knew it, there were clean bandages wrapped around her stomach.

"I NEED that bag," she said once he was done working on the wound.

"Alright," Sam assured her. "But first we need to know where the vamps have gone."

"How're you so sure that they have it?" Toni asked, thinking that it could still be back at the school.

"I saw one of them pick up a bag but I didn't know that it was yours at the time."

"Oh," Toni said, feeling a little dejected. "Where has Dean gone anyway?"

"Probably gone out to get some beer," Sam replied, knowing his brother well. Sure enough within the next ten minutes all four hunters were seated around Bobby's old dining table and were feasting on cheeseburgers and cold beer.

AN: Hope you guys liked it and please review (it really makes my day)!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm sorry this update took so long but I've been really busy. I'll do my best to keep the updates more regular. I also have another fan fiction under progress and I wasn't going to start another one till that was done because it's a little difficult to handle two stories at once. It's a Harry Potter one so if anyone is interested they can check it out. Thank you for reading and please review!

Over the next few days Toni got to know more about Sam and Dean and she had grown surprisingly close to them. Like herself, they had been hunting ever since they were kids and because of that they had always been on the road. She was told that Sam had been going to Stanford which was extremely surprising seeing that always being on the move you hardly had any time to study. She was even more impressed when he sheepishly told her that their father was against him leaving to pursue higher studies which probably meant that (although he didn't say it) he had got a 100% scholarship.

"So that's about it," said Dean as he finished telling her their story, taking a swig of his beer.

"Wait," Toni asked a little confused. "If you were in college and out of the life, what're you doing here?"

"Our dad's missing," Sam said, quietly and Toni got a feeling that she shouldn't pry further. Clearing his throat he said," So what about you?"

Glad for the change in topic, she replied," Same as you guys. Been at it longer then I can remember."

"Bobby told us that you hunt alone, How do you manage that? All the hunters we know hunt in pairs or groups."

"I'm better then most people, " she teased making him laugh. "And also because I don't trust anyone but myself," she said a little more seriously, still smiling though. "Unlike you two I don't have family to depend upon," and she saw Dean give Sam a grateful look, making her feel slightly lonely.

"I think I might know where they are," said Bobby, entering the room.

"Awesome," said Dean, taking the words right out of Toni's mouth. "Where?"

"About two towns over," he replied in his gruff voice. "Several people missing at equal time intervals."

"Sounds like them," Toni said. "Great! When do we leave?"

"We?" asked Dean. "You're not coming."

"Huh?"

"You're not going anywhere in your state, kiddo," he said firmly. Who was he calling kiddo? She was the same age as Sam and he had no right to tell her what to do.

"What?" she asked him, daring him to repeat himself.

"You're in no state to fight and there's no way in hell you're coming with us," he said simply. Toni had to admit that over the past few days she had become close to the Winchester's and had started looking at Dean like a brother (sadly she couldn't say the same for Sam because every time he looked at her she would feel her stomach do a somersault) but he didn't get to make decisions for her.

"Toni he's right," said Sam, taking Dean's side. "We are capable of getting your bag back."

"What is with you guys?" Toni was getting annoyed although she was a little touched by their concern for her well being. "I'm perfectly fine and I'm coming," she said and turned to walk out of the room, trying not to wince in pain.

"Where're you going?" Sam asked her.

"To pack!" she replied leaving the men alone.

"Why didn't you tell her anything, Bobby?" she heard Dean ask furiously after her.

"She's as stubborn as you boys," Bobby replied and Toni smiled to herself.

A couple of hours later all three of the younger hunters were saying goodbye to Bobby, their duffel bags slung over their shoulders and their guns in their hands. Bobby pulled Sam aside and Toni strained her ears to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"You take care of her," she heard her uncle say. "I want her back in one piece and alive."

"Yes sir," Sam obliged and gave Bobby a hug.

"Be careful," said the old man and with that he let go of Sam.

AN: Hope you liked it and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am inexpressibly sorry for not uploading a chapter for a while. I had been suffering from tremendous writer's block and had absolutely no idea about what I should write next. Honestly, I still am not sure. Anyway, hope you guys like this and thanks for reading!**

Toni sat in the back of Dean's Impala, listening to the same record for the third time. At first it had been fun to watch the brother's bicker, Dean being older would never let Sam be right,and Sam being head-strong would want to prove Dean wrong. But beneath all that, Toni saw a very deep bond between the two. Toni was getting restless, they had been driving for four hours straight and she desperately needed to get some air.

After what felt like eternity, they pulled over at a motel and checked in at about six in the evening. They took the room on the ground floor closest to the fire escape. She was told that in case she got lost to just check into the first motel in the Yellow Pages and that they would find her. Toni threw her bag down, sat down on one of the queen sized beds, pulled her gun out and set it on the small table by the bed. She wa quite tierd after the long drive and her wounds ached but she didn't dare complain otherwise the boys would start lecturing her on how they had told her to stay at Bobby's.

Determined not to betray any sign of weakness she said," So where do we start?"

"Well we'll have to ask around about the vic's, see if they have anything in common," Sam said, sounding almost bored.

"I'm going to the bar," Dean announced as he walked towards door.

"To work or to drink?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Both," came the reply with a cheeky smile as he closed the door behind him making Sam sigh.

"OK," Sam said opening the newspaper. "It says that all victims were found to be missing at a day's interval. One every night. The latest has been Victoria Green, a 23 year old blond. She was last seen leaving a bar downtown."

"We can head there as soon as Dean gets back," Toni suggested and Sam agreed. Sam started working on his laptop and as Toni flipped through a magazine she wondered what he did on that thing all day. It was getting late so they guessed that Dean was probably getting lucky and went out to grab some dinner at a small restaraunt near by, leaving a note for Dean just in case.

"So does your brother always dump you at the motel on your own?" she asked him as a joke.

He gave a small laugh and said," Not really. I just choose not to go," and Toni felt that she should probably not intrude anymore. They paid the bill, actually Sam refused to let her pay which Toni found so adorable. They returned to the empty motel room and Toni got ready for bed, they had a long day ahead of them. Just before she was about to turn of the lights Sam turned to her with a slightly pained expression on his face and said," Earlier when you asked me why I don't go out with Dean, I think you should know the truth." He sighed and continued and Toni knew that she wouldn't like what was coming. "My girlfriend Jessica, was killed by a demon when I had left Stanford to look for my dad with Dean. The same demon that killed my mom. It was my fault, I shouldn't have left her alone," Toni saw tears glistening in his eyes but they didn't fall. "I just feel responsible for her not being here right now, you know?" and Toni shook her head silently, not knowing what to say. She never knew how to deal with emotions, not even her own. That's why she loved hunting, it gave vent to her feelings.

"It isn't your fault," she said based on whatever she had gathered. "You couldn't have known." She gave him a smile and he returned it gratefully. She swithced off the lights happy knowing that Sam trusted her and could confide in her. But at the same time it killed her to know that Sam still had feelings for another woman.


End file.
